I Wanna Be A Street Shark!
by MissKingLawliet
Summary: The Street Sharks meet Starr Rodrigo, a 5-year-old rich girl who wants to be just like them, while keeping a big family secret. Dedicated to my good friend, KrystalStarr08. Re-written and re-posted!


**A/N**: Hey there, everyone! KikaySharkPrincess21 here! This is not my first Street Sharks fanfic, but this is the first I chose to put up here. Rewritten and re-posted because the first one had many errors.I hope you'll enjoy this one!

**Dedication:** To my good friend, KrystalStarr08. I learned a lot from you, sis. Thank you for being a great big sister to me. You'll always have a big place in my heart. I hope you'll like this. You'll finally be part of the Street Sharks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ripster, Streex, Jab, Slammu or anyone else from Street Sharks. They all belong to DIC Entertainment. I also don't own Starr Avanico-Rordigo/Bubbles and Grandma "Nana" Matilda Avanico/ Lorelei. Starr is played by KrystaStarr08. I only own my OC's, the Super Kids. This story belongs to both KrystalStar08, and me.

**Translations from Tagalog:**

"**Astig!**"- Filipino slang for "cool!"

**"Sige na!"**- "Come on!"

**"Basta!**"- Kinda like saying "let it be!"

**"Anak**"- Child

**I Wanna Be A Street Shark!**

**Chapter 1: New Friends**

One day, a Mercedes SUV was moving along the streets of Fission City. A little Filipina girl was being taken home by the chauffeur from another fun day at Fission Pollywog Kindergarten.

"So how was school today, Ms. Starr?" the chauffeur asked.

The little girl smiled."Fabulous! Just absolutely fabulous! Ms. Hart gave me a smiley for being a good girl today."

She held up the back of her tiny hand to reveal the little face that had been stamped onto her skin with purple ink. Below the smiley were the words; "Very Godd".

"Wonderful!" the chauffeur exclaimed happily, seeing the smiley from the rear view mirror."Your grandmother will be so proud!"

"Fabulous!" little Starr said with a smile. The chauffeur smiled at her.

"Is there anything I can do for us to celebrate your good mark?" he asked.

Starr smiled, really liking his offer. She held her chin with her thumb and pointer finger, pretending to think.

"Actually Lorenzo, there is." I want that laser beam chair from Simon's Toy Park, my new dresses to be picked up from the store, I want Twinkle to have a cute new 'do and-"

Starr had given her favorite stuffed unicorn that was beside her booster seat a big hearty hug and then suddenly stopped talking when the car passed by a corner where she got a glimpse of the notorious Street Sharks in a big bad brawl with another group of mutants. Very icky-looking ones.

"What's the matter, Ms. Starr?" Lorenzo asked, wondering why she suddenly became so quiet.

"Lorenzo, stop!" Starr told him.

"What? Why?" Lorenzo asked, now confused.

"Please, just do it." Starr said.

Even though he didn't understand, Lorenzo did as told and stopped the car. She then unstrapped herself from her booster seat, jumped off and opened the door, getting ready to go out. But first, she looked at him and told him,"I'll be right back!" . And she jumped out of the car and ran off.

"Ms. Starr, wait!" Lorenzo called out after her."Oh dear!" he said, very worried, seeing where the little girl was headed.

* * *

Starr ran to the far left corner of the road where the fight was, and then walked slowly and carefully, and crouched low as she got close. She didn't want to be seen by the icky monsters and become thier meal. All the while, her deep brown eyes watched in awe.

When she got close enough, she hid behind a nearby mailbox. Her body was so small, she could hide herself without effort. From the safety of the mailbox, she watched in silence as the the Sharks got it on with the other mutants. She saw the biggest Shark, the orange one, cry out "Seismic Slam!" and then hit the ground with his big, gigantic fists. The earth bagan to shake beneath her tiny feet as she waved her arms, trying to keep her balance only to fall backwrds onto her behind.

"OMG!" she said quietly in amazement as she stood up and dusted off her designer denim vest.

She looked again and saw that the earthshaker had made the the two monsters, an over-grown swordfish and and a slobbery lobster, fall stomach-down on top of each other. Those icky monsters got up, but before they could attack, the brown Shark head-butted the slobery lobster and the light blue one with puple stripes and rollerblades glided towrds the over-grown swordfish and grabbed hisdrill bit nose.

"Hasta labista, bottomfeeder!" he said, and he swung the monster to the side, bashing the lobster as he did so. Starr watched as the two monsters flew past her and then looked away, momentarily shutting her eyes as they slammed into a dumpster on the other side of the road.

"Astig!" she said happily, seeing how easily the icky monsters were beaten.

"Alright!" she heard a male voice say. She looked back to the left side of the road and saw a dark bkue Shark talking to the other three."That takes care of those lowlifes. Now, let's get the girls out, pronto!"

The Sharks ran to a giant steel box just a few feet away and ate through it, creating a huge hole.

"Alright, ladies!" the light blue Shark said."Everybody out!"

He skated into the box and just then, five big girls came running out. The tallest girl, who looked like a half-cat, ran to the big orange one and gave him a hug. A 'thank you' for rescuing her and the others. he gently held her close. He seemed really happy that she was okay. The light blue Shark came out of the steel box carrying a half-vixen bridal style, while her twin, a water nymph, ran into the brown hammerhead's open arms. He held her like he'd never let go, and she seemed very happy to have him that close. The dark blue Shark tended to the three other girls; a half-bat, a haf-rabbit and a half-dove.

Starr smiled, got out of her hiding place and ran to the Sharks.

"That was super-dee-dooper-dee cool! You put the hurt on those meanies real good! I wanna be just like you! Can I join please, please, please, please, please, please?" she asked, talking and jumping up and down like she overdosed on M8M's.

"Aw, but you're just a little baby!" the brown Shark said, waving his hand dismissively. He'd noticed a baby bottle sticking out of her little pink tote.

"My bro's right." the dark blue Shark agreed."What we do is dangerous stuff. It ain't somethin' a little kid should be doin'."

"But I can fight too!" Starr insisted."I can kick fin! See?"

She demonstrated by doing a few punches. Then she tried doing a high kick, only to once again fall on her behind.

"Owwww...." she groaned.

"Oookaaay...." all four Sharks said, rather awkwardly. They saw her PinkButterfly print diaper.

"So can I join?" Starr asked again after she got up, looking up at them hopefully, holding her hands together to her chin and giving them her cutest eyes.

The light blue Shark stepped forward."Hey, you're kinda cute, kid." the smooth-talking Tiger Shark told her. Starr just gave himher cutesy eyes, puttingher pointer finger on her lips and fluttering herlashes at him.

"What do you think of me?" he asked her. real smooth."Am I handsome?"

"Yeah!" Starr answered."You're the most handsome-est shark man in the whooole uniworld!"

"Uniworld?" the Tiger Shark asked, rather confused.

"The universe, and the world!" Starr answered, opening her arms wide over head and jumping up to emphasize "the world". She really wanted to join them, and would say anything just to get in.

The light blue Tiger Shark laughed."I like this kid already!" he told the brown Shark. The Hammerhead simply rolled his eyes. The twin girls-the vixen and the water nymph-just giggled. That was so like their boyfriends.

"Just a sec." the dark blue Shark said, stepping forward."Where do you live, kid? Where'd you learn how to punch like that?" He had to admit, her punches were very impressive.

"I learned it at home. I live in a big, big mansion!" Starr answered.

"A manion?" the Hammerhead asked excitedly."Ya mean a house with a big, big pool?!"

"Uh huh." Starr replied with a smile.

"Jawsome!"

"I heard they serve lots of caviar in those joints. Is that true?" the dark blue Shark asked, getting quite excited as well.

"Yup." Starr replied with an even bigger smile.

"Fintastic!"

Starr giggled. Then, she got an idea.

"Hey, you know what? Why don't you guys come on over? You allcan meet my grandma!"

The Sharks looked at each other with uncertainity in thier faces. The last thing they wanted to do was scare an old lady to death.

"I don't know..." the dark blue Shark said.

"Aw, come on!" Starr urged."It'll be fun! She'll love ya! Sige na, pleeeaaase?" The little girl gave them her cutest eyes again.

The dark blue Shark looked at the other three with questioning eyes. They seemed to have little smiles on their faces. They were quite convinced. They nodded yes.

Seeing this, he thought for a moment, then turned to Starr. He still wasn't sure.

"You sure about this, kid?" he asked. "'Cause, ya know, we don't wanna give your grandma a heart attack."

"Oh so definitely sure!" she answered."She won't be afraid of you, promise. Sige na. Pleeeaaase?" More cute eyes.

The dark blue Shark thought for a moment more, then smiled. "Alright! Ya want Sharks in da house, you'll get 'em!"

"YAY!" She clapped her hands and jumped upand down excitedly. The dark blue one smiled even more. 'Cute kid.' he thought.

"Ok!" Starr said triumphantly."We'll pick you up at six, oky-dokes?"

"You got it!" the dark blue Shark answered. Said along with three other thumbs up and big, wide, toothy grins.

"See ya later!" she sang cheerfully before giggling and happily skipping away.

* * *

Back at the far end of the road, Starr was greeted by a rather tight hug from Lorenzo."Oh Ms. Starr! Thank heavens you're alright!"

"Oh...Lorenzo...you...worry too much!" she said, strugglig to breathe while in his arms, feeling like she was wrapped within the tentacles of an octapus.

"I'm just concerned for your well-being, ma'am." Lorenzo told her, loosening his hold in her and looking in the eyes."Who knows what could've happened to you out there."

"Aw, you're so sweet!"Starr said with a smilee, genuinely touched by his concern."But I_ am_ still alive, aren't I?"

"Well, yes..." That fact pointed out, Lorenzo really know what else to say.

The little girl sighed."Basta! Let's just head on home now." She got back in the SUV and strapped herself into her booster seat."I'd like to make an arrangement with Nana." She smiled. "I'm having friends over."

"Oh yes!" Lorenzo said, getting back into the driver's seat."Right away, ma'am!"

He hit the gear and they rode off on their way back to M. Avanico Manor.

* * *

Back in the mansion...

"Nana, I'm home!" Starr called out in the living room.

"Where have you been, Serenity Starr?" came the quiet but stern response."You know you should be home by 2:45."

She looked up at her grandmother. She had an intense look in her eyes. A look that Starr had gotten used to over the years, knowing she was just really worried. Nana always calls her Serenity Starr when she's worried about her.

"I'm sorry, Nana." Starr apologized."It won't happen again." And she meant it.

Nana Matilda's pale pink lips slowly curled into a soft smile."Very good." Starr smiled back. She always loved it when her grandmother smiled.

"Look, Nana. I got a smiley today!" Starr said, showing Nana Matilda her hand.

"Oh that's fabulous, sweetie!" Nana exclaimed, taking her little bundle of joy up into her arms and sitting don on a nearby victorian-style couch, with Starr on her lap.

"I know!" Starr replied proudly."So absolutely fabulous! Oh and guess what , Nana. I made new friends today. I'm bringin' them over. Can they come?"

"Hm? Friends from school?" Nana Matilda asked.

"Actually, no." Starr replied."I met them on my way here."

Nana frowned."Who are they?" she asked critically. She is very protective of her grand daughter.

"Well..." Starr put her finger on her lips, searching for what she thought were the right, subtle words.

"...they look vicious, but they're actually very nice. And they smell kinda fishy....but they're still good."

For a moment, Nana Matilda's eyes showed a look of a surprise, but it disappeared as soon as it came. It was replaced by a rather mischeivous smile.

"Fishy, huh?" Nana thought. At that moment,, she knew exactly who Starr was planning to bring over. She thought for a moment more. Perhaps having them over would be a good time to get to know them. To see if they're as nsty as the media claims them to be, or as nice as Starr says they are. It could be fun. This was her grand daughter talking, after all. She smiled softly.

"Okay. You can have them over."

"YAY!" Starr squealed."Thank you,Nana!" She gave her grandmother a big hug.

"Anything for you, anak." Nana Matilda said softly, gently stroking her grand daughter's ebony black hair.

Indeed, she too, was looking forward to their little get-together.

*The Street Sharks are gonna meet Starr's grandmother, Nana Matilda. The mysterious widow of M. Avanico Manor. What could happen? Only one way to find out! Wtch out for chapter 2, "Enter Nana Matilda"! I hope you enjoyed this chap. Reviews will be highly appriciated.


End file.
